The use of solidification technology and solid block detergents in institutional and industrial operations was pioneered in the SOLID POWER® brand technology disclosed and claimed in Fernholz et al., U.S. Reissue Pat. Nos. 32,762 and 32,818. Additionally, sodium carbonate hydrate cast solid products using substantially hydrated sodium carbonate materials was disclosed in Heile et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,520 and 4,680,134. In recent years attention has been directed to producing highly effective detergent materials from less caustic materials such as soda ash also known as sodium carbonate. It was found, and disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,258,765, 6,156,715, 6,150,324, and 6,177,392, that a solid block functional material can be made using a binding agent that includes a carbonate salt, an organic acetate or phosphonate component and water. Each of these different solidification technologies has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative solidification technologies within the art.